


Love Job

by grey853



Category: Queer As Folk - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/grey853
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuart has a difficult time fighting his attraction to young Nathan and adjusting to Vince's relationship to Cameron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Job

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never seen the great British series QUEER AS FOLK, you've missed a bloody fantastic show, full of rich characters, sex, and bawdy dialogue. I highly recommend it.

Title: Love Job  
Author: Grey  
Fandom: QUEER AS FOLK  
Pairing: Stuart Alan Jones and Nathan  
Rating: NC-17--Warning, explicit UNDERAGE SEX  
Status: New/complete  
Archive: Yes, please.  
Email address: [Grey853@aol.com](mailto:Grey853@aol.com)  


Warnings: UNDERAGE SEX. Nathan in QAF is fifteen and in love with Stuart Alan Jones, a promiscuous man with no intentions of getting serious. Vince is Stuart's best friend since his teens. 

* * *

**Love Job**  
by Grey  
[Grey853@aol.com](mailto:Grey853@aol.com?subject=Love%20Job)

* * *

Rhythms shimmered through his skin, the sweat like tendrils burning all through his belly, the floor vibrating up through his feet. Lights flashed around him, spinning the loud music into ribbons and swirls, reds chasing the glistening gold flickers. Wiping his face with the back of his hand, Stuart Alan Jones stopped dancing long enough to steady himself against an anonymous back that wriggled and scooted away too quickly. 

"You feeling okay?" The familiar young voice soothed his shaky insides as a strong hand settled on his shoulder. 

"I'm fine." The words scraped his throat raw, the syllables swallowed up by the power of the crowded club room. 

Nathan tilted his head before frowning and then easily steered the older man towards the wall. "You look like you're about ready to bugger the floor." 

"Sod the floor. Get me another drink before you bend over." 

"We should get a cab." 

"Jesus, Nathan. Fuck off. I'm fine. Said so, didn't I?" Rich hazel eyes stared back at him, the sadness deeper than it had a right to be. He never promised anybody a fucking thing. He didn't need this, this kid always hanging about, always watching like some lovesick schoolboy. Why couldn't he get that? Stupid twat. 

Moving around to the bar, Nathan to his back, he stepped up and ordered another screwdriver. Leaning against the rail, his whole body shook from the heady mix of thrill and fatigue. Long fingers wrapped his wrist as the voice whispered in his ear. "Stuart, let me take you home." 

"Told you before. I've already had you." He avoided the wounded eyes as he snatched up his drink, the cold liquid barely fazing his unquenchable thirst. 

"And you've already had Goodfuck, too, I reckon, but you're wasted. Where's Vince?" 

Where's Vince? A simple question. Sod all. "What the fuck do I care? I'm not his bloody keeper." 

"Well, if Vince were here, he'd make you go home." 

"But he's not, so bugger off." Closing his eyes, he blocked away the hurt of being abandoned, ignored the empty spot only Vince touched. He found himself speaking before he could stop. "He's with Cameron." Just saying the name tasted bitter, the dragging of the syllables like fatal knives across his traitorous tongue. 

"Cameron's a twat." 

"Yeah, well, he's Vince's twat, so shut your face." 

"Whatever." Nathan leaned in close beside him, the trim body hard and lean, his hand teasing the sweat on his arm. The younger man lifted his wet fingers to his lips, tasting the salt and smiling, his eyes inviting. Stuart groaned to himself as his cock ached and begged for attention. 

"Oi, let's go." 

"Really?" 

"Really, you slut. Get me home." Dizzy, he let Nathan make a break in the crowd as he followed behind. His vision blinked in and out, his whole body buzzing from the constant strokes of blaring music and strobe lights swarming all around. 

Outside the club cold air stunned him, his flushed body chilled too quickly. A cab stopped and clever hands once again directed him as he slid across the back seat. Nathan's leather jacket wrapped his shoulders and he found himself gripped closer, his shivering eased by the warmth of the younger man's possessive hold. He closed his eyes, his head back, still doing a spin before the slow throb of coming down. God, he hated the loss, the rumble back to feelings and reality and everything that bored and chained him to his dull life. 

He barely remembered arriving at his place, the trip up the lift a blur. Once inside, he slumped on the couch as Nathan locked the door behind them. Suddenly too hot and sluggish, he rubbed his face with both hands, his mind challenged to think beyond his desire to fuck the boy again, to fuck him until he screamed out and pleaded, raked his nails across his skin in pure pleasure. Digging down into his pocket, he pulled out a baggy, the white pills a welcome sight. 

A hand stilled his before he heard the soft question. "What you doing?" 

Holding up the plastic, he grinned, his lips tingling. "Want one?" 

"How many of those have you had tonight?" 

"Not enough. Two or three's all." 

"Two or three's all? All at once? Stupid twat. No wonder you're off your head." 

"Not yet, but plan to be." As he lifted one of the tablets to his mouth, Nathan stayed his hand and snatched the pills and the baggy. "What the fuck?" 

"You don't need it." 

"Bloody hell. Give'em back, you stupid git." 

"Forget about it." 

As Nathan tossed the drugs on the counter, the distance too far to travel, his body surrendered to the slackness of coming down too fast and too hard. "Jesus, what a twat." 

"Yeah, but I'm your twat." 

"My luck then." 

Sitting down beside him, Nathan drew him against his chest, the heat of his touch a calming whisper along tense skin. Against his own will, he relaxed to the steady heartbeat, a delicious contrast to the hush of the rest of the world around them. He never wanted to need this, to expect kindness and comfort. As he tried to sit up, stronger arms held him. "Stay still for a bit. You're mad, you are. Never think about taking care of yourself without someone to remind you." 

"I can take care of myself." 

"Why don't you then? Been going mad ever since Vince started in with Cameron. You jealous?" 

"Fuck off." 

"Rather shag." 

"You slut." 

"Your slut, sweetheart. You made me." 

"More than once if I remember." 

"Which is against the rules, eh?" 

"I make my own rules." 

"Good thing, too. No one else could manage." 

"I don't ask anybody to do anything." 

"I know." The caress to his cheek surprised and worried him. He should send the boy home, send him to Hazel or his mother, or some other bloke. Fifteen fucking years old. Jesus. 

"Go home, Nathan." 

"Don't want to go home, do I? I want to stay here. Want to shag 'til morning." 

"Greedy bastard." 

Lips captured his, the tongue forced into his mouth, eager and hungry. Belly muscles tightened in automatic response, his body claiming his attention, his ass clenching and unclenching, the need growing as his cock hardened. 

He pulled back and breathed deeply several times before he finally managed, "God, come on then." 

Smiling, utterly smug and pleased with himself, the younger man helped him up. In the bedroom, he dropped back on the bed, but not before Nathan lifted his arms and pulled off his red sweater. A starved mouth attacked his right nipple, the sucking winding tight pulses to his middle. A well-aimed tongue licked down his chest, lapping trails to his belly button. 

Arching up with groans, his boxers came off along with his jeans as Nathan pushed his legs apart and settled between them, his mouth finding its targets. He fondled and gobbled the balls, each nibble like fire whipping his spine into submission, his cock burning and anxious for more. Busy fingers shoved into his ass as the younger man spread his asscheeks. Thumbs worked him wider and then glorious tongue pushed inside him, the contact like thunder, his head exploding with the crackling of pleasure. His own moans hurt, his breathing in short pants matching the licks and sucking driving him crazy. Pressure wound up and coiled, a tight spin of energy building. 

Bearded cheeks scraped inner thighs, the sweet singing like added fire, added fuel to incinerate his own image. Everything rolled up at once, his back bowed with the power of coming, Nathan pumping his face between his legs, driving his tongue deeper as his thumbs held him open and defenseless. He couldn't help screaming, the world rocked and shattered as he came with his lover's mouth still plundering his very center. The blast of color sprayed with the flashes of heaven, the burnt cinder of a world that held nothing but release, an invisible realm with the return of awareness. 

He trembled, the aftershocks shimmering as Nathan draped himself up and over, his cock rubbing hard against his stomach, the quickness of his own coming too easy. After a few moments, warmth disappeared as the young man vanished, the world cold in his absence. 

Eyes closed, he swallowed several times, his mouth too dry and his head buzzy. "Nathan?" 

"I'm here." A warm cloth wiped him clean, the strokes a bit awkward, but efficient. A comforter covered his body as Nathan crawled in to snuggle beside him, his breath minty fresh, but still heated and breezy. "Feeling better?" 

"You want a medal?" 

"Got one?" 

"Daft twat, that was lovely. Been practicing?" 

"Had a good teacher, didn't I?" 

"Any bloke I know?" 

"The best." 

"Yeah, well." 

A quick hug and a kiss came with a hushed sigh. "I love you." 

"Go to sleep, Nathan." 

"I should call Hazel." 

"Then call." 

"Feels too good here." 

He pushed his hips sideways, the nudging movement more effort than he wanted to use. "Get up you lazy sod and call her. She'll chuck you out, you mess about. Then what?" 

"I could move in here." 

"Think again, sunshine. Call her." 

Reluctantly the boy sat up, his long legs over the side of the bed, his hand pushing back his wild blond hair. Watching the bare back walk away, Stuart memorized the smooth, taut lines, the narrow hips, the one tiny mole on his right ass cheek. Closing his eyes, he floated on the heady mix of good sex and utter exhaustion. Sweat trickled down his sides and even his cheekbones hurt from the heat and the effort of breathing. In the distance he heard the muttered excuses, could imagine Vince's mum fussing at the other end. 

Smiling, he turned over, groaned at the complaint of muscles and pulled the sheets up higher. An unexpected shudder gripped him and he cramped up suddenly, the roll of bile into his throat an ambush. Jerking up quickly, he made it the trash bin and retched, the long waves of vomiting stealing his air, the world a huge dark barrel twirling into cold dark waters. He couldn't breathe and bring up his stomach at the same time, his brain shutting down, too tired to even bother with panic. By the time he finished, a wet cloth pressed to his face and capable hands helped him up and back to bed. 

"You're sick." 

"Quick lad, you are." He groaned into the pillow, the shakes keeping his body trapped and lined up for the blast of icy cold washing through every cell. 

"What do you want me to do?" 

"Nothing." 

"You're burning up and you've stopped sweating. You need a doctor." 

"Don't want a doctor. Promise me you won't do something stupid." When he didn't get an answer, he snapped, "Promise me. No fucking doctor. It's nothing." 

"Nothing? It's the bloody drugs." 

"Nothing I can't handle." 

"Yeah, like always. Stuart Alan Jones doesn't need a fucking thing." 

"Leave if you want." Another round of spasms hit him, his legs pulling up to fight off the need to go to the toilet. He didn't want this, didn't want to deal with needing anything or anyone. God, he hated being sick and getting older. 

"Not going to leave, so shut your face and move over." 

"Bossy sod." He griped, but he shifted, his freezing body soaking up the offered heat as fast as it could get it. Fog settled in deep bans around his thinking, the sinking nearly missed as he drifted into the heavy ether of untamed dreaming. 

* * *

"How long's he been like this?" 

"Since last night." 

Stuart opened one eye and grumbled. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here." 

"Jesus. Thank god, you're finally awake." Vince sat on the edge of the bed, the back of his hand stroking his cheek, the relief washing his features. "You stupid twat, you scared us." 

"You were breathing all funny like and wouldn't wake up. You made me promise not to call a doctor, so I called Vince." Nathan stood with his arms crossed near the doorway, his face pale and still worried. 

Stretching, the ache in his body warned him to stay still. "What time is it? What about school?" 

"I can go later." 

He started to sit up, but Vince pushed him back down. "Stay put." 

"I have to go to work." 

Vince shook his head with a weak smile. "Don't worry. I called Sandra. She's told the lot you've eaten a dodgy oyster." 

"Eh?" 

"Well, we couldn't very well say you've overdosed now could we?" 

"I didn't." 

"You did. Either that, or something else just as stupid. You scare me sometimes. You don't even know what you're taking." 

"Leave us alone then. Go back to Cameron." Angry, he rolled away, his head pounding, the queasiness fighting to control the next few moments. "I never asked you to come." 

"Stop being so bitchy." 

His teeth clenched around the words, his body rebelling against full movement. "I'm just tired." 

A steady hand massaged his back, the even pressure erasing the spasms, the hurt draining with the kind and easy touches. "Why don't you take a nice hot shower while I send our lad off to school then? Make you feel better, that will." 

"I'm not going to school until he's better." 

"The social workers find out where you've been and what you've been up to, you'll cause nothing but trouble. He doesn't need that." 

"What the fuck do you know about what he needs? You're too busy shagging Cameron to worry about what anybody else needs. Who's the cunt now then?" 

"All right, chicken, that's enough. Go pull your own, why don't you?" 

Stuart rolled over, his hand to his head, the sharp spikes chiseling his skull with each word. "Oi, stop it." 

"He started it." The young voice pouted, the words just an angry whine. 

"Don't call me a cunt then." 

"Don't fuck around then." 

"You're a fine one to talk, you randy bastard. Share your ass with half the bloody world, you would." 

"Jesus. Why don't one of you just shoot me? Save me the trouble." 

Vince frowned and shrugged. "Sorry." 

"Sorry." 

"Good. Now go away, both of you." 

"I'm not leaving until I know you're okay." 

Frustrated, Stuart scooted up, his eyes closed to fight off the swimming sensation. "I'll be okay after a bit. Go to school." 

"School's for twats. I want to stay here with you." 

"Nathan. Jesus. Just do what I say for once." The silence brought his head up to look into the playful expression. "What?" 

"If I go on to school, can I have another shag?" 

"Cheeky sod." 

"A slut, too. So, do I get a deal or do I hang about and watch you and Vince kiss and make up?" 

"There's nothing to make up about, you twat." 

He ignored Vince's protest before he answered. "Just go to school and let me be. I'm not in the mood to talk about shagging anybody." 

"That's a new one." 

"Shut your face." 

The playful smile vanished and Nathan shrugged, "Okay, but how do I get there?" 

"Vince will drive you. Now go get dressed." 

As soon as he went into the loo, Vince argued, "I'm not leaving. What if you get sick again?" 

"Vince, you in nurse's gear is a sight I never want to see. I'll be fine by this evening. Now, do us a favor and take the lad to school." 

Frowning, Vince nodded, "Okay, but don't expect me to like it. Next thing you know, you'll have me buying nappies." 

"Only for Alfred." 

"You can't keep at him like this. It's too bloody cruel, shagging and then sending him off. He's too dependent on you, you know that. He was in a right panic when he called me." 

"It's not my fault." 

"It's never your fault, but he's here because of you." 

"I never asked him." 

"You never do, but he's still here and still living at Hazel's, just waiting for the love of his life to carry him off to live happily ever after. Do us a favor and find a way to get rid of him before something bad happens." 

"Like what?" 

"I don't know. Just find a way to let him down easy." 

"What am I supposed to do? Hold his hand and kiss him 'til Sunday? Can I help it if he's obsessed?" 

"Stop shagging him then." 

"It's not my fault." 

"What? He hijacked your cock and forced you to fuck him?" 

"Don't be a twat." 

"I'm just saying that if you don't do something soon, he's going to get hurt. He's only fifteen for christsakes. You remember what that's like. Everything's so much more when you're fifteen, innit?" 

Leaning back against the headboard, his hand up over his eyes, he took a deep breath, his body shivery and still not quite his own. "I've been trying. I never asked him to be here." 

"Didn't have to, did you? It's a love job with our Nathan. He fancies a life with the man of his dreams, Mr. Stuart Alan Jones to the rescue." 

"God. Have a go at me, why don't you?" 

"I'm not having a go. I'm just saying." 

"I know what you're saying. He can do what he wants. I can't stop him." 

"You could if you wanted." 

"Leave it, Vince." Both hands to his face, he worked to contain the blinding pain stretching the bone under the skin. "Get me some bloody aspirin." 

"Here." The voice from the doorway startled him. He glanced up to see Nathan dressed and pressed, ready to go off to school, holding a cup of coffee and some pills. He looked like a charming young lad, a typical bright-eyed school boy ready to run off with his mates. Smiling weakly, he remembered fondly the boy who fingered and rimmed his ass only a few hours ago. Quite the fast learner, his Nathan. 

He handed the medicine and drink over and turned to Vince. "I can take a cab if you like." 

"No, that's okay. I'll take you and then come back." 

"No, go on to work. Got to get up anyway, don't I? I'm on deadline." 

"You sure?" Vince stared at him, his face still twisted with concern. 

"I'm all right, Vince. Not at death's door or anything. Just sitting on the fence checking out the scenery." 

"If you're sure then?" 

"As sure as you won't be dating my dear sister." 

"As sure as that then?" 

"Yeah." 

As Vince stood to leave, Nathan stepped closer and quickly kissed his cheek before he could stop him. "I'll see you later. I've got a craving for more, I'll admit it." 

"Sod off." 

"Later then." 

As the two men left, he lay back, his eyes closed. Nothing settled, the air hissing around him, his insides all jittery. He could make it stop, knew exactly what to do. Just one dose would make it all better, make the blurriness brilliant and dull the sharp edges cutting into his thoughts. Muffling the world could be so easy with the right drugs, with the right method of muddling through. Jesus, he hated coming down, hated not being able to run the world like he wanted, his own kingdom safe from Cameron and age and feeling like shit in the morning. 

"You think he'll be all right?" 

"He'll be fine. He's always fine. Indestructible, our Stuart." 

Nathan stared out the window, his book bag on his lap, his face still filled with worry. "He didn't look indestructible last night." 

"I can imagine." 

"It's just that he's so different when he's pissed." 

"Look, Nathan, you don't really know him." 

"I know him well enough." 

Glancing over, Vince shook his head, his sympathy deeper than he wanted to share. "No, you don't. You've shagged him, but that doesn't mean you really have a clue to what he's really about. He's not what he seems." 

"Then tell me." The eyes met his, the openness unnerving. "I mean it. Tell me." 

"I think we've had this conversation already." 

"You mean when you called him a cunt and told me to fuck off?" The tense words bit the air, and Vince focused his attention back to the road, his face flushed from the wish to take it all back. "Well?" 

"You're better off finding someone else." 

"Why?" 

"Nathan, you're fifteen and he's nearly thirty. A bit of a stretch, don't you think?" 

"You think I'm too young to be in love?" 

"Too young to have any sense, that's what. You're mad if you think hanging about is going to change him. It won't. He never stays with anyone, never has. He doesn't do boyfriends. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but you're no different. Doesn't matter that you're bloody gorgeous. He's had you." 

Turning his face back to scan the passing sites, Nathan chewed at his thumbnail. "Yeah, he's told me. Hasn't stopped him from having me again." 

"Be glad it's ended nicely then. Take your memories and move on. You'll only be hurt by staying." 

"You're jealous." 

"God, what a stupid twat." 

"It's true. You won't admit it, but you hate him having anyone but you, but where've you been lately? Shagging Cameron. Cameron's the twat, not me. Can't you see what you're doing to Stuart?" 

"I'm not doing anything to Stuart. We're friends. He's the one who pushed me into dating Cameron." 

"Now who's being stupid?" 

"What are you on about then?" 

"I sleep with him, but you're his friend. I'd give anything to be his friend, and you're throwing it away. He'll never say, but he needs you. You of all people should know that." 

Shaking his head, his thoughts too confused, Vince pulled into a space in front of the school. "Just look after yourself. I'll take care of Stuart." 

"I'll see you tonight then?" 

"I don't know yet." 

"Call me if anything happens." 

"Nothing's going to happen." 

"I just have this feeling." 

"Sod your feelings. Go to school." 

"He's mad you know. It won't hurt to check on him." 

"Grow up, Nathan. Stuart's a big boy. He can take care of himself." 

"I'm really worried. He's in trouble." 

"Stuart _is_ trouble." 

"You're dead wrong. You just don't understand him." 

"And you do?" 

"Yeah." 

"You've known him for what, a few bloody months? I've known him since before you were born. I know him better than anyone." 

"And you love him." 

"Of course, I love him. He's my best mate. Now, shut your face and go to school." 

"I'm going. See you tonight then?" 

"Maybe." 

"Okay, but I'm not giving up. I sort of love him. Can't help myself, can I?" 

"You're a fool then." 

"Been called worse." Nathan looked suddenly sad, but with a determined expression of a youth who had all the answers. Climbing out of the car, he shouldered his bag and walked off toward campus, his head down. 

Vince watched after him as he walked away. Poor sod had a lot to learn if he wanted to survive long. 

His gut clenched, knowing full well that he understood his Stuart a lot more than he wanted to. He was a selfish, manipulative bastard. And despite all that, he still loved him. 

* * *

Stupid twat must have hidden the bloody pills. Stuart scratched his head in frustration, his hands still slightly trembling. He needed something to steady his nerves and dull the great throb that threatened to implode his temples. Stepping to the bar, he poured himself another whiskey and then walked back over to his computer. He ignored the raw burn of the whiskey as he studied the copy, nodded, and then did the final steps to send it to the office. A week's work knocked off in only a few hours made his job too easy and he knew from experience the clients would eat the slushy shit like candy and have them begging for more. All the better to please them even if it did make him dead sick to his stomach. He didn't much care anymore. Pay him enough and he'd whore to the highest bidder. Everybody wanted a piece of Stuart Alan Jones. 

Everybody. 

He sat back and thought of Nathan, the soft blond hair against his palm, the light beard just scratching the inside of his thighs, the rich musk of his coming. God, the kid could come so hard and so fast with just a few touches. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to block away the unexpected rush of feelings. He couldn't afford to get attached, to stay in one place too long. Just keep moving and never look back, go for the one better just up ahead. He'd lived like that forever. Vince understood. Why couldn't Nathan? Stupid bastard. 

Still, he couldn't help but enjoy the adoration, the eyes that followed his every move, the gentle tone in his voice when he begged him for more, crying out as he shuddered beneath him. What a turn on to be a god, to be loved with that much power. He hated to admit how much it thrilled him to shove the kid about and have him come back for more, to have the boy shove him right back and take him, to take charge and make him surrender. 

Only fifteen. Jesus. The bloke would kill when he got older. 

Reaching down into his shorts, he fondled his cock and rolled his balls, the ache heavy. Sweat damp curls slicked his hand as stroked himself even harder. His eyes closed as he imagined Nathan kneeling in front of him, his hot mouth fucked over and over. 

As he arched back, savoring the slow building pressure, the buzzer interrupted. "Shit." Tempted not to answer, but too paranoid not to, he walked over and picked up the intercom phone. "Yeah?" 

"It's me. Want to come see ya." 

"Nathan, go home." 

"Please?" 

Still hard and leaking, his cock twitched at the pleading voice, the memory of caring arousing. "You can't stay long." 

"I won't. Honest." 

He pushed the button and hung up before heading to the bedroom. Stripping off, he lay back and waited, his own hand working to maintain his erection. Not much later he heard, "Oi, starting without me?" 

"Stop pissing about and see what you're good for." 

From slitted eyes he watched the sly grin grow as Nathan took off his clothes, dropping them to the side of the bed before climbing between his raised knees, his voice hushed. "Missed you all day." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. Couldn't think straight wanting to get back here. You're all right then?" 

"Told you I would be." 

"God, I missed you." 

Warm fingers walked up the inside of his thigh followed by a kiss to the tip of his cock. The intense surge shook him, the shock electric and sizzling his middle. His hand rested on silky hair as a mouth engulfed him, took him inside to wet heat. He tried to thrust his hips into a solid rhythm but hands held him down while Nathan suckled harder, the uneven pressure both torture and divine guidance. His whole world centered in his groin, the rush of all tension increasing as the younger man lapped and nibbled, played with his balls and found his center. Fingers pumped inside, the metal ring an added friction, while fire wrapped his gut and his brain melted. Words meant nothing, his own guttural cries alien as the shoving inside got rougher, the teeth edging the velvet tight tissue. A pounding roar grew louder as everything moved closer to coming, his backbone stretched out and then slammed sideways. Heat raged out from his cock as his ass clenched around the knuckles ramming inside him, the release like hammered limbs and a crucifixion, pain and salvation, sacrifice and pleasure, all paid and delivered in one too brief moment. 

Finally breathing, his lungs painful, Stuart groaned as his young man licked him clean, every spot of semen slurped up. Stretching up and over, Nathan kissed him, his lips salty and slick, his own musk like perfume. "Love you." 

Wrapping his arms around the firm shoulders, he drew him closer, petting fine hair and nuzzling his neck as he whispered, "Good boy." 

"Can I stay then?" 

"Just for a bit." 

"That's all I'm asking." 

He recognized the lie and ignored it, his body too lulled by warm caresses and kisses. A few hours, a few days, and he'd move on, had to. Part of the rules to find the better one round the corner. Still, lying there quietly, Nathan's warm breath teasing his nipple, a lazy, possessive hand stroking his spent cock, he pretended to hold the better one just for the moment. 

* * *

The end


End file.
